veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew (episode)
Andrew is the sixth episode of the second season of the HBO original series Veep. It originally aired on May 19, 2013. Synopsis After an unexpected hitch shuts down her budget negotiation with the majority leader, Selina moves the talks to Catherine's 21st birthday bash. Meanwhile, Amy and Gary fret over how Selina will handle seeing her ex-husband Andrew at the party; Mike fields press inquiries on Selina's role in the Uzbek hostage crisis. Plot Mike arranges a press debriefing to highlight Selina's trip to Helsinki and her ongoing budget talks with the House majority leader, Mary King, to avert a government shutdown. In attendance is the "Beltway Butcher" Leon West, who demands to know whether Selina knew about the spy and lied about it, or if she lied about how involved she was with the rescue. Mike attempts to brush him off, saying, "This isn't Meyer the Liar again," accidentally giving West his headline. Elsewhere, Selina and Mary King are deep in budget talks when the majority leader is suddenly overcome by a sneezing fit. Thinking Mary's using one of her infamous stall tactics, Selina doesn't realize right away she's having an allergy attack. Amy, Gary, and Dan rush in and out of Selina's office removing potential allergens: a mohair throw, a bowl of nuts, Gary covered in cat hair. The culprit turns out to be the flowers Dan bought for Catherine's birthday party that evening. "Oh Christ, those f******, that's it," Mary wheezes. Insisting she won't feel good for hours, Mary pushes the budget talk to the evening. Selina insists she can't miss her daughter's party, so they'll have to negotiate there. Sue brings word that Selina's ex-husband, Andrew, wants to pick up Catherine and bring her to the party, despite Selina having already arranged a car service. Everyone agrees with her that this is typical, prompting Dan to ask why everyone hates Andrew. Selina explains he "fluffs ya and then he f**** ya," like the time he bought her a Porsche for Valentine's Day - with Catherine's trust fund money. Gary and Amy worry that she's referring to him as Andy - it means she'll devolve into a giggling school girl the minute she sees him. Ed Webster, a fundraiser for Selina's Boston office and Amy's date for the evening, arrives. He's excited to say hello to Selina, but she has no idea who he is. "We met in Bumf***, Idaho, I think it was?" Her cluelessness provides fuel for a jealous Dan's vitriol - Amy turned down a date proposition from him that morning. Catherine's birthday is hosted at the National Gallery of Art, and it's not quite the "epic succeed" Selina thinks it is. Catherine's mild enthusiasm wanes further when she spots Mary King in attendance along with Ben, who's "plus tenned" himself number crunchers to help Selina close the budget deal. After getting the DJ to quiet things down so she and Mary can talk (and subsequently emptying Catherine's party), Selina finally closes the budget deal. However, the following morning's papers are far more concerned with Selina's personal life: the press thinks that she and Andrew had a huge fight at the party, which is why she was absent from the cake cutting. Adding fuel to the fire is a recently published book asserting that their relationship was faked during the last election to mislead voters. "That's a lie. It's true, and it's what happened, but it's Kent's lie, not my lie." Selina, Andrew, and Catherine have dinner together to make up for the budget deal party crashers from the night before. Selina and Andrew's flirting volleys between love and hate before turning openly sexual, mortifying Catherine. "I feel like you're actually going to have sex on this table, and that would truly ruin my birthday." At a separate table, Amy watches over Selina and Andrew, who's "like a dormant volcano, and he can just blow at any second." She's joined by Ed, who is antagonized by Dan and Jonah. Ed manages to hold his own, however. "Jonah, you're not even a man...You're Frankenstein's monster, if his monster was made entirely of dead dicks." Andrew's volcano moment comes when he romantically pulls Selina towards him to whisper a secret - his company funded Super PACS on both sides during the last election. Aware that everyone around them is watching, Selina must repress her rage. Her control only lasts so long; Amy brings word from Kent that POTUS is stalling on the budget deal - presumably to shift attention away from the spy scandal. Livid with POTUS, Selina gestures angrily at Andrew. This is photographed by a fellow diner and goes straight to Twitter. Without context, it seems to confirm that their relationship is a sham. Quotes Ben: 'You do have a choice. You could say you were out of the loop for the hostage rescue, which would make you look clueless, or you could say you were ''in the loop, which would make you look devious. Either way, just blur the fuck out of it. Cast Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison Guest cast * David Pasquesi as Andrew Meyer * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Zach Woods as Ed Webster * Brian Huskey as Leon West * Mimi Kennedy as Mary King Reception "Andrew" received fairly positive reviews. The A.V. Club gave the episode a '''B+. Trivia -This episode takes place in February 2015. -Filmed February 2013. Gallery Episode-14-02-1920.jpg Veep-Saison-2.jpg 200962_1553883190.1052.jpg Veep-Saison-203.jpg episode-14-1024.jpg episode-14-01-1920.jpg Episode-14-05-1920.jpg veep-hbo3.jpg 200962_1553883189.6196.jpg Veep-Saison-2333.jpg Veep-Saison-2-28.jpg 200962_1553883186.9643.jpg Behind the Scenes Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.18.26 PM.png veep_206_lt_1_28_259-embed_2019.jpg